Putus Asa
by Hinaru Namikaze
Summary: Hah, sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini? Aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan disini, membusuk kah? Di kamarku sendirian? Menangis seorang diri? Mungkin akan berkata "Aaah, kau pasti patah hati." Hmm, maaf saja aku tidak sedang patah hati. Yang ada saat ini aku merasakan hidupku kosong, karena…


Putus Asa

Disclamer : _Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Hurt/Comfort / Angst

Rate :T

Warning : OOC, typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, AU(Alternate Timeline), dll. **Hinata POV**

Summary : Hah, sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini? Aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan disini, membusuk kah? Di kamarku sendirian? Menangis seorang diri? Mungkin akan berkata "Aaah, kau pasti patah hati." Hmm, maaf saja aku tidak sedang patah hati. Yang ada saat ini aku merasakan hidupku kosong, karena….

Hope you like this. :D

.

.

.

Happy Reading…..

.

.

Hah, sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini?

Aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan disini, membusuk kah? Di kamarku sendirian? Menangis seorang diri?

Mungkin akan berkata "Aaah, kau pasti patah hati."

Hmm, maaf saja aku tidak sedang patah hati. Yang ada saat ini aku merasakan hidupku kosong, karena aku sudah di cap "Anak Durhaka" oleh orangtuaku sendiri. Semua berawal saat itu.

.

.

.

_Aku tertawa geli saat membantu Kaa-chanku memasukkan barang dagangannya. Aku kesal sekaligus tertawa sesaat sebelum membantu Kaa-chan. Aku bermain game online tentang Adventure / Petualangan. Dimana aku bisa menggunakan berbagai macam karakter yang tersajikan. Dari pendekar pedang, pengguna sihir, pengguna panah, pengguna laser, dan pengguna tombak. Aku memilih menggunakan pedang, Karena aku sendiri suka tipe bertarung jarak dekat dan pendekar pedang sangat cocok untukku. Dan aku tadi baru saja bertemu lawan yang merupakan teman game-ku itu. Aku kesal karena dia berhasil mengalahkanku._

"_Hinata!" Teriak ibuku saat aku membantunya membereskan dagangan kaa-chan'ku._

"_Kamu itu! Harusnya kontrol emosi? Jangan cekikikan sendiri!"_

"_Iya." Ucapku malas sambil tetap membantunya. Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku tertawa?_

"_Kamu ini susah banget sih dibilangin!"_

"_Memangnya kenapa sih, Kaa-chan! Aku kan cuma ingin ketawa saja memang ga boleh?!" Balasku sengit. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi._

"_Kamu itu harus jaga etika! Ketawa tanpa sebab itu aneh! Kalau begini terus kamu mau jadi apa?!" Tak taukah kau Kaa-chan, aku diluar sana sudah mengenakan topeng. Topeng yang sudah berpuluh kali melapisi wajahku ini. Topeng yang selalu aku pakai untuk menutupi jati diriku._

_Aku cape, jujur saja. Diluar sana aku selalu mengenakan topeng. Topeng yang menutupi jati diriku. Aku muak, sungguh! Tidak bisakah aku melepaskan topengku di rumah?_

"_Sudahlah Kaa-chan, aku cape. Terserah apa mau Kaa-chan!"_

"_Kamu ini ya! Kamu itu udah bikin Kaa-chan malu saat pertemuan keluarga! Harusnya kamu tuh sadar diri! Kamu membuat Kaa-chan sakit hati!"_

"…_."_

"_Kamu ini, sudah merasa hebat hah?! Sudah melampauiku dan Tou-chan! Sudah merasa hebat kah?" Bukan! Bukan seperti itu. Sudah tau diriku yang sebenarnya tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang secara benar. Lagipula aku tidak ingat memangnya aku mempermalukan Kaa-chan?_

"_Kaa-chan tidak ingin bilang kau anak durhaka, tapi tindakanmu seperti itu!" _

_Jleeeb_

_Perkataan Kaa-chan sudah menusukku._

"_Maaf."_

"_Tidak ada maaf, kau pasti mengulangi kesalahanmu. Kaa-chan sudah muak!"_

"…" _Aku hanya terdiam dikamarku. Sudah cukup! Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku saja! Buat apa aku hidup? Toh aku sudah di cap begitu!_

.

.

.

Disinilah aku, sendirian di kamar ini. Sudah beberapa hari aku sama sekali tidak keluar. Kupandarkan pandanganku melihat isi kamarku, tak terlihat benda apapun yang bisa membunuhku. Kaa-chan'ku sama sekali tidak peduli. Karena aku pun juga sudah tidak peduli dengan hidupku ya sekarang. Toh percuma aku selama ini berjuang, selama ini giat belajar juga untuk siapa.

Aku sesungguhnya sudah muak! Tidak bisa seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Aku hidup 18 tahun dan tidak ada satupun yang mengerti diriku, termasuk Kaa-chan'ku sendiri!

Aku benar-benar tidak tau dimana seharusnya aku berada. Di kampus, aku saja sudah memasang topeng terbaikku. Menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku bukanlah aku yang 'Sesungguhnya'. Tapi tetap saja malah ada yang tidak suka. Aku pun heran kenapa? Aku sudah berakting selayaknya orang yang benar-benar masyarakat mau ataupun sesuai kata Kaa-chan padaku. "**Jadilah orang baik dan jaga etika.**"

Aku melakukannya semua itu di luar. Taukah Kaa-chan, aku tersiksa! Sungguh! Bahkan kau menginginkan aku yang seperti di luar itu saat di rumah?! Kalau orang baik aku memang ingin seperti itu dan selalu. Tapi kalau etika, apakah tertawa melanggar etika? Kalaupun ku beritau alasan aku tertawa apakah akan mengerti? Terakhir kali kuberitahu, kau malah mengatakan "**Jangan main game mulu. Belajar yang rajin! Mau jadi apa kau kalau main melulu?!**"

Tak tau kah kau, Kaa-chan. Aku belajar juga dari jam 7 sampai tengah malam. Aku selalu belajar sampai otakku lelah, namun aku memaksakan diriku terus-terusan setiap hari. Aku bermain game juga karena otakku sudah sangat lelah. Aku juga butuh hiburan, bukan robot yang menuruti kemauan.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan atau keluar dari kamar ini? Aku tersenyum pahit saat kulihat handphone pemberian orangtuaku bergetar terus menerus. Banyak teman-temanku mengirimiku lewat BBM dan WhatsApp, untuk sekedar sapaan ringan. Hah, aku sebenarnya tidak tau apakah mereka pantas kusebut "Teman". Karena aku merasa diriku dimanfaatkan secara tak langsung.

Mungkin kalian berpikir aku jahat, dan memang aku jahat. Karena inilah sosokku yang sebenarnya. Aku jahat kalau ada yang jahat padaku. Aku bisa saja membalas kejahatan mereka berkali-kali lipat. Aku ini memang egois, tapi aku juga butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Tempat dimana diriku yang 'Sesungguhnya' bisa keluar. Dan aku memilih rumah untuk hal itu. Tapi dirumah pun aku tak bisa seperti layaknya 'Aku'.

Aku ini memang aneh, suka ketawa sendiri, berbicara sendiri, melakukan hal-hal yang kusukai sendiri. Tapi aku tetap mencoba menunjukkan kasih sayangku sama orangtuaku dengan meng-Iya-kan semuanya. Tapi apa balasanku? Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa yang kuinginkan, apa yang kuimpikan!

Entah kenapa rasanya pandanganku memburam. Apakah ini akhir hidupku? Ku raih hanphone milikku dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya untuk membukannya. Aku langsung membuka kontak BBM milikku dan kucari nama seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Orang yang mungkin membuatku merasakan lagi itu cinta, karena entah kenapa aku sudah tidak merasakan itu lagi setelah sekian lama.

Kulihat fotonya sedang tersenyum lebar dengan background pegunungan yang hijau. Dia tersenyum layaknya matahari, dan aku menyukai senyumannya itu. Walau kita berdua berbeda jurusan, kadang kala aku selalu menemukannya di kampus. Kami pun cukup akrab, tapi aku tetap tak berani mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukainya.

Ku kecup foto miliknya dan tak terasa air mataku mengalir deras.

"A… Ari.. Ga… Tou… Na… Ru..To..-Kun…Sa.. Yo… Na.. Ra…" Pandangaku benar-benar gelap dan entah tubuhku terasa jauh lebih ringan. Aaah, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah di terima di surga, karna aku sudah dianggap 'Durhaka' dan membunuh diriku sendiri. Tak masalah, aku harus terima ganjaran dari Tuhan. Aku sudah sangat siap dengan apapun siksaanya, karena diriku sudah tidak ingin di dunia itu lagi.

Gomen ne, Kaa-chan. Aku memang anak durhaka yang mungkin kau tidak pernah menginginkannya. Tapi percayalah, aku sayang Kaa-chan walau Kaa-chan tak pernah mengerti sedikitpun tentangku. Arigatou.

.

.

The End


End file.
